He Took Me In
by B-rockaFaN
Summary: She was 24 and homeless, He was 26 and successful, and one day brought the both of them together....forever. WAY BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! A Chadella Story! will have mature contents!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is my 2nd story, I hope that you'll support it as you did my 1st. I know that this pairing is not the most popular, but I happen to love them, and I know they have some fans out here somewhere, so please if you are one of them or not and you happen to read this fanfic please review to tell me how its going and what I can improve on.

**Characters: **Chad Danforth and Gabriella Montez

**Summary: **She was 23 and homeless, He was 25 and successful, and one day bought the both of them together....forever.

**P.S. **This story is just like my first one which is A Love That Came Unexpectedly [Zekepay],

and will not feature any other characters from HSM.

_Prologue: _

_**Gabriella Montez** ….who was unfortunately homeless at the age of 24. How you may asked, well lets just say her plans to become a scientist didn't go as planned. She got expelled from College for hanging out with the wrong crowd and involving herself in something really stupid that she still regrets to this day. It ruined her life completely, she had absolutely nothing but she knew she had to deal with it and shockingly by herself. Her parents that were suppose to be there for her had decided to disowned her after being contacted by the school board after the incident that occurred on campus a week later. **(A/N: sorry, I didn't say what cause I'm lazy, but think of something bad but original that can get you expelled). **Life sucked, she had no friends to lean on because they all went off to college. She couldn't keep a job long enough to save her life meaning she didn't have enough money to stay anywhere but on the streets. Her car that she once had that her parents brought her for a graduation present was totaled. So here she was living day by day with nothing but a messager bag filled with a week worth of clothes, a pair of ballet flats, a few necessities, and absolutely no money. No.. life for her REALLY SUCKED!!!....But little did she know that someone is going to enter into her world and completely change her entire life! _

_**Chad Danforth ** ….at the age of 26, he earned his success from becoming one of the best baseball players Chicago has ever seen to come straight out of college. He became a millionaire you can say over night. The money was really good and he was living the good life after signing a 25 million dollar contact with the Chicago Cubs, he couldn't be any happier. Everyone knew of him and every girl wanted to be with him, but he wasn't that kinda guy, he never was. He wasn't a player or a gigolo, he was a good guy that was doing just what he wanted to do since he was a little boy. So there he was living life to the fullest. To him life couldn't get any better. Or could it?_

**A/N: I hope you like it so far. This is just the background of the 2 main characters of this story so that's why its so short, but chapter 1 will be WAY longer!!! so if u like please review to let me know if I should continue or not:)!!!**


	2. The First Day Of A New Beginning pt1

**A/N: So here is the first chapter of the story. I hope you all like it!!!**

**P.S: Thanks to **wowchickwowdudef**or your review:)!!!**

**Chapter 1: The First Day To A New Beginning pt. 1**

"WOW!! what a swing by Danforth..its a grand slam folks." the announcer said enthusiastically over the loud speaker as for that was the winning hit of the game. The score was 6-4 playing against the Atlanta Red Socks at home. He couldn't feel any better about himself or for his team. Every game that they would go on and win will always leave him feeling fulfilled. Walking back to the locker room where he got continuous congrats and high fives and every other gesture that you can think of from fans, coaches, and his own teammates. Entering the locker room he went straight to hit the showers. After finishing, he got dressed about 20 minutes later, said he's goodbye's and left with his bag thrown across shoulder and keys in hand. Finally he was across the parking lot to his car which was a pearl black Lexus Convertible IS C 10, got in, throw his bag over the seat, crank the car and sped off to the main highway.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

She was just mindlessly walking with intentions of finding somewhere to rest her head, but with no directions of where she could find that place. And at that time of night, that wasn't the smartest thing to be doing especially if you were a girl but more dangerous if you were one without protection. She was exhausted, hungry and sad from depression. It was 10:30 at night and she was absolutely clueless on where to go, and so tired that she could have fell straight to the ground and just slept there on the spot, but she knew she couldn't and that only made here want to cry even worst. Now walking along the sidewalks of the inner part of the city, she spotted a man who was resting on a lamp post smoking a cigarette looking out into the night. She was hesitate to walk by the strange man only because she knew of stories about kidnap and rape and that she have been walking for about the past two hours seeing crowds of people but now there's just one. It kinda crept her out because nobody was around not even cars were driving by.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Driving down the street, all the while trying to find a descent channel to listen to, he soon eventually stop on a smooth R&B station. Bobbing his head ever so lightly, he decide to pull into a local Convenience Store. Parking, he got out and enter the store in search of the purple bag of Skittles that he paired with a bottle of water. Paying for the items, he walked out, got into his car, and continue down the road. Now heading towards his house, he popped a few skittles inside his mouth and took a big gulp of water right after. The flavor he loved, but the after tasted not so much. A bit tired, he almost didn't catch the scene that was happening right there in front of him, as he quickly pulled over his car and hopped out.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

As she continued to walk, she tried her best not to draw any attention to herself as she softly and slowly tried to past by him, but she soon realized that her attempt failed. And as soon as she could think the man grabbed her arm roughly trying to do whatever to her at that moment he could before she starts to yell out. She was so scared and taken aback that it felt like her mind went blink and her body instantly paralyzed. But something inside woke her up and she will have to thank God for that later, but right now that time had to be spent on trying to fight back and screaming out all at the same time.

"Please, let me go." she said trying to reason with the strange man that still had her in his grip.

"And what are going to do if I don't." the man said back tightening his griped on her.

"LET GO OF ME." She yelled at him trying to get out of his hold as tears threaten to fall.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

"Hey, man let go of her." Chad said as he ran over to where the scene was taking place.

"Oh my God, please help me." Gabriella said loudly when she heard his voice.

The strange man turned and seen that another man was coming over and so he let go of her, throwing her to the ground and taking off in the opposite direction.

Chad, who finally made it over, saw her just getting up from being thrown down as he reached out his hand to assist her. She didn't refuse his help, but only very appreciative of it.

"Thank you so much, I couldn't begin to imagine what would've happen if you hadn't passed by and stopped." She said sincerely as she spontaneous hugged him, taking him by surprise.

"You'll welcome." he looked at her and saw that her eyes were watery. "Hey..you know its not safe out here for you, especially at this time of night." he said honestly

"I know...i was going....?" She said sadly fading out the last part of it.

"I will drive you home, I don't want that jerk to see you out here again walking by yourself, alright." he said gently placing his left hand on the middle of her back, leading the way to his car that was parked on the another side of the road.

"Um....no its fine...I can walk." she said not wanting to let him know that she really didn't have any place to go.

"It's no prob." he said coolly. "By the way my name is Chad Danforth." he added. Now at his car, he went around to open the door for her. She got in impressed at his choice of car, as he ran back around to his side, got in and drove away.

About 5 minutes of driving, he asked "So, whats your name." glancing over at her, who was currently looking out the window.

Turning her head at his words she answered shyly "I'm Gabriella.. Montez." as her mind at that exact moment fulled with worries, "I can't let him know that I'm homeless." she thought.

"Um..where should I go." he said once again taking his eyes off the road and back at her. With that there was a long silence that became present inside the car that caused him to shift uncomfortable.

Looking at the expression on her face he spoke, "Hey, are you okay." he asked worriedly as he stopped at the red light. Then all of a sudden a long tear leaked from the corner of her eye and slowly feel down her cheek. He didn't know what he was feeling or what caused him to reach over and wipe it away, but it felt right. It was strange he had to admit, because he didn't know anything about her well just that her name is Gabriella Montez, and other then saving her from the jerk eariler he had never seen her before in his life, but one thing he did know was that she was beautiful.

"No." she said simply, yanking him out of his thought, "My life is a mess and to top it all off, I'm..I'm homeless." she said this time fully crying out.

He was shocked, speechless. He would have never guess that, but he should have known something if she was out walking around on the street that late with a bag wrapped across her shoulder. He couldn't let her slept on the streets anymore, he wouldn't allow it. She needed help and he had the resources and was more then willing to use them to help her.

"Hey, you may not know who I am, but I will not allow you to wonder and to sleep out here on the street anymore. You can come and stay with me." he said meaning every word that he spoke.

She was flabbergasted at his words. "I can't except that offer..It's..how." her shocked state wouldn't even allow her to get a complete sentence out. "How can someone be this genuinely thoughtful, he just met me." she thought.

"Yes you can, my place is big enough to house a small army." he said with a smile. "You really don't know who I am?, I'm Chad Danforth, I play for the Chicago Cubs, number 5." he added smirking.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I don't watch baseball." she said with a warm smile.

"That's okay, that's not really important. What's important is that you will except my offer, I want hurt you, I just don't want someone like yourself out living on the streets, you deserve better." he finished with more of a serious tone to his voice.

"Yes, I do, but I don't want be a problem for you." she said sincerely

"Never." he said sending her a light-hearted smile.

**A/N: Okay, so that's Part. 1. of it!!!/I hope i didn't go out of character with them!**

**like, if u do plz review:)!!!**


	3. The First Day Of A New Beginning pt 2

**A/N: Hope you like it:)!!!!**

**P.S. Thank you **depp2009 **and **Digigirl02 **for your review!!!!!!**

**Chapter 2: The First Day Of A New Beginning pt.2**

Now definitely on his way home with someone that had entered his life unexpectedly. It was something about her, maybe it was in her eyes that took him off guard, maybe her persona. He didn't know what but it was differently something about this girl. You can say that the rest of the ride to his estate was quite, except for the music that was flowing out of the speakers from the radio station that he had chosen earlier that night. About 20 minutes later, they were pulling in his drive way.

She couldn't begin to explain the amazing site of his house. It was huge, even that she believed was an understatement.

"Wow." was the only thing that she could say. Her eyes were still glued to the view that was in front of her. Yes, her parents had money and lived in a very nice home, but they didn't have half the amount of money he has nor did the size of the house that they have could compare to the one he currently owns.

"Why, thank you." he said sarcastically as he took the keys out of the ignition, got out and walk around to open her door.

"Thank you." she said politely with a smile as he nodded in response.

They walked the short distance to the front door, he then twisted the key in and pushed the door open. As if she was royalty, he took a step back as she took a step forward. She covered her mouth with her hands in a shocked manner, not only because of the site in front of her but the sense of security that had rushed over her entire body. He looked and smirked at her reaction to everything that he had offered her and felt as if he just blessed her with everything she could ever imagined.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are we going to go in." he joked as she turned slightly to face him

"You don't know how much this means to me." she said in a low voice as she started to walk more into the huge living area. He saw in her eyes that she really meant it and that made him fill 10x better because he knew he was doing the right thing by bringing her in.

"You're very welcome." he said as he walked up to the side of her after closing the big 8foot tall door behind them.

"Um..let me show you were you will be sleeping." he said signaling for her to follow him. Walking up the stairs, she once again found herself looking around his picture perfect home in amazement. Reaching the top of the stairs, she seen that he had stopped at a room that was about 3 doors down form the stairway.

"Here is your room." he said to her as he open the door that revealed the actual size of the room , it was breathtaking. Walking in she seen that it was furnished beautifully, the bed was huge, the television was plasma, bathroom built in, and the best of all it had its own balcony. She felt like a princess, yes at the age of 24 she felt like a princess.

"You can unpack and freshen up, dinner should be ready in about and hour." he smiled but right before he could closed the door behind him she spoke,

"Um...my clothes....I only had a weeks worth....and...." she tried to explain. "God I don't wanna sound like problem." she thought.

"Gabriella, its not a problem. I will bring you up some in just a minute." he told her with a light-hearted smile.

"Thank you soo much." she said thankfully before he finally exited out of the room.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Chad, now entering his room went to his dresser to gather up the sleepwear for Gabriella. Pulling out the dresser draw, he picked out a pair of white shorts, a blue t-shirt, and a pair of socks for her. It was a certain feeling he got when he realized that he wasn't choosing clothes for himself but for another person. This was a girl that he actually felt her presence in a room, and that was a good thing to him because he took notice in her. Closing the dresser, he began to head back to her room.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

"Nock, Nock." he said through the door, but didn't get a response so he walked in and seen that she wasn't anywhere in the room.

"Gabriella." he called out, and suddenly she reappeared as the doors to the balcony swung open.

"Enjoying the view or just getting some fresh air." he asked

"Both really." she answered with a smile.

"I got some pj's for ya." he said as he sat the clothes down on the bed. "If you need anything just come down stairs to the kitchen." he told her.

"Oh and everything you need is already supplied for you in the bathroom.... remember dinner should be ready in a little bit, maybe?." he told her not sure himself.

"...Thank you Chad, for the clothes and just everything." she said looking directly in his face for the first time and really seeing how amazing he looks.

"Its.. know big deal." he said looking directly into her eyes. "But I should go start cooking, plus I need to stop holding you up, I don't want us to starve." he finished with a light chuckle walking to the door just as she grab his attention,

"Never." she smiled causing him to turn and look at her without saying a word. He just stared, he then saw a sparkle in her eyes that took him off guard. "Damn." was the only thing that flashed through his mind at that time. "Who was this girl." he thought as he turned away and walked out the door.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

After he excited, she headed for the shower. Preparing the water to her desired temperature, she undressed and step in. The water felt indescribable against her skin. She haven't had a descent shower or bath in about 3 mouths. After just letting the hot water run over her entire body, she decided to wash her hair. Washing her hair, her mind kept flashing back to just a few minutes ago, when Chad just stared at her. It was as if time had stopped. His eyes were the color of coffee, his complexion; the color of caramel, his teeth; pearl white, his smile; amazing, but his heart was the best of them all, it was beautiful. She couldn't begin to figure out how someone could be that thoughtful and caring.

"My parents sure wasn't." with that thought she could feel her eyes water up, but she stopped herself.

"No! I have to be strong, I have to try and let it go." she said to herself before letting the water rinse out all of the suds for her hair. "Only if I can." she thought. Now washing her body down, she once again found herself having thoughts of Chad, but these thought were dangerous. Letting the water for the final time run across and all over her body, she turned the nob off and stepped out. With the towel wrapped around her, she step into her room and grabbed her bag and went back into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Reaching inside of the bag, she pulled out her brush and a hair tie. Looking into the mirror, she dried off her hair and bushed it up into a lose ponytail. After that, she brushed her teeth and moisturized her body. Stepping out of the bathroom and back into her room, she took the towel off and dressed her body in the clothes that was given to her by Chad. She savored the feel and scent of his body; almost getting lost. Now dressed, she went and took one more look at herself fully and couldn't recognize herself, she sure didn't feel like her normal self. But who would after being homeless. Cleaning up after herself, she left and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Chad who was indecisive on what to cook had decided on burgers. Taking out a pack of ground beef, he emptied the content inside of a bowl and mixed that with the spices he then added soon after. Letting the grill heat up that was pre-installed on his stove top, he went to gathered the rest of the ingredients from the fridge. When he saw that the grill was hot, he placed 4 patties down onto its surface.

"I hope she likes it."he said hopefully to himself. About 3minutes later, he flipped the patties over to let them start to cook on the other side. After finishing preparing the condiments, he walk to the cabinet and pulled out 2 plates; 2 glasses. Placing them on the table, he took the patties off the grill and laid them onto the platter. Going back to the fridge to grab something to drink, he heard footstep which caused an instant smile to come upon his face.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Walking down the stairs, she couldn't help but to happy and to feel a sense of comfort as the aroma form the burgers filled the air and her nostrils. Stepping off from the last step, she turned her head and saw him reaching inside the refrigerator pulling out something she couldn't quite recognize. But what she did notice was that he had his hair pulled back into a ponytail, which caused her smirk.

"Wow..he looks... good." she thought, scared if she said it even to herself that he would have heard it. Walking into the kitchen,

"It smells really good in here." she spoke as he closed the fridge door and turned to say,

"I hope you enjoy it." he said as he sat down a bottle of coke. "Um..i didn't know how you like your burgers, so I didn't..." he added as she cut in.

"It's okay, you have already done enough, I really appreciate everything." she said before she could find herself chocking up on her unstable emotions.

He only look at her as if it was an understanding that they both understood. After fixing their plates they sat down and ate while Chad told some of his childhood memories to her, causing both to laugh out. Gabriella who ate 2 burgers obviously because she was hungry form not eating in days and because she had no money, she couldn't afford it anyway. Chad seeing this had also ate 2 burgers, knowing that he was full from the first, he decided to not make her feel uncomfortable because of it. So he decided to eat with her, not to watch her as she ate. After they finished up, he placed the dirty dished in the dishwasher and they both walked up the stairs to there rooms.

"I haven't had anything that was that good in a while." she said honestly as she stopped at her door.

"I try, you know." he said with playful cockiness, causing her to laugh slightly.

"Thank you Chad." she said more seriously.

"Anytime...Good night, Gabby." he said as he took one more look at her and walk off.

"Good_night._" as the last part faded slowly from her mouth out of surprise at his nickname that he used for her. And before she reached for the door, she turn to look down the hall in the direction of which he was walking and couldn't help but to smile.

**A/N: okay that was part 2. the last part of The First Day Of A New Beginning. **

**Please review if you liked it or to comment on it:)!!!!**


	4. Memories Of The Past

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews:)!! Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy:(**

**Chapter 3: Memories Of The Past**

Rolling over in bed, Gabriella seen from the clock that it was close to eleven o clock, with that she jumped up.

"Uhhhh." she expressed as she let her head fall back onto the pillow. She thought that it was rude to overslept in anyone's house that wasn't family or if you were just a guest. It wasn't really her fault that time had slip by her, because it wasn't everyday that she felt and slept like a baby. She was so use to sleeping on anything that was available and stable that her body didn't know how to react to anything but just that and that was mainly hard surfaces of all sorts, so it kinda overreacted on the complete opposite if you will say.

Tossing her legs over the side of the bed, she sat up, yarn, and stretched. Looking around she still couldn't believe that she had stayed the night at a famous baseball players house No, mansion. Standing up, she headed straight to the bathroom where she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and redid her hair. Walking out, she then went down the hall to Chad's room. Knocking on his door, she didn't get an answer so she quietly and slowly opened the door. Peaking inside she seen that he wasn't in bed so she closed the door back and turned to go to the kitchen. Now entering the kitchen, she seen that he wasn't there either.

"Where could he be?." she said to no one in particular as she pulled out and propped herself up onto a chair that was tucked under the bar/counter while also reaching for an apple that was currently sitting in a bowl.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

After checking in on Gabriella and seeing that she was asleep, he decided not to disturb her. So he closed the door back to her room. Going to the kitchen, he checked to see if he had anything in his fridge that he felt he had a taste for or that was worth eating. Seeing that he didn't, he decided on running to the store to pick up some groceries before she woke up. Grabbing his keys, he walked out, got into his car, and drove off down the road. It was about 40 minutes later when he arrived back home. He left around 10:35 and it was now 11:20. He then grabbed every bag from the truck, now in hand he open the front door to reveal a now awoke Gabriella sitting at the kitchen counter.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

"Good Morning." he said as he shut the door back behind him. "So how was sleep." he added causally while walking towards her to sit down the bags of groceries on the counter.

"Very pleasant." she smiled, "and good morning to you." she added

"I was wondering where you were. When I woke up I went to your room and you wasn't there, so I went down to the kitchen and still there was no you." she said turning fully in the chair while placing both of her hands down on the counter.

"Yeah, I checked up on you but you were still sleeping so I didn't want to wake you." he said while unpacking the bags of groceries.

"I'm sorry for that, I usually don't oversleep." she said to him but at the same time feeling a little embarrassed at herself for doing it.

"Its no problem..I do it all the time." he joked after seeing the expression on her face. Thankfully it brought a smile upon her it.

"I brought back some food for us to eat." he said momentary glancing at her than back at the items that was now unpacked on the counter.

"Yeah, I'm eating an apple now because I almost died from starvation." she joked as he looked up in a mocked hurt expression.

"Well are you glad I went to the store then." he said sarcastically and chuckled.

"Why thank you and yes I am." she smiled.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

After they ate, they went out back to the balcony to sit around and just relax. Taking a seat on one of the oversized outdoor chairs, Chad spoke out,

"So Gabby, tell me about yourself." he asked her with interest.

It took a moment before she answered because she didn't know if she wanted to talk about how her life has become one of neglection.

"Um..well I wanted to become a scientist." she answered awkwardly.

"Wow, so let me guess you loved science." he said trying to get her to say more, even if it was pretty obvious.

"Yes."she said playing with her shirt.

"What's your favorite movie." he asked her as if the question just popped up in his head.

"I would say...Titanic."she said certainly.

"Sappy, huh."he smiled

"What's your favorite food." he asked her.

"Almost anything that contains pasta." she answered with a nod and bright smile.

"Okay, I like that." he said

"Let me asked you some questions." she told him leaning forward as to muster up one of her own.

"Chad, did you always wanted to be a baseball player." she asked seeing him smirk.

"Always, ever since I was little. It was always baseball. Not that I haven't played any other sports through." he said in a way that told her how important and proud of himself and the choice he made.

"That's.. great." she said sadly faking a smile. Hearing his story only made her feel like a complete failure once again. Not only that but it brought back memories that she really didn't want or needed to be reminded of.

"Hey." he asked while gently placing his hand on her arm, "are you alright."

"No." she said softly shaking her head. "I'm fine... it just brought back things about my past and choices I shouldn't have made." she said as she looked away from him and out into his huge and beautiful backyard.

"Hey." he said, as his voice that was filled with guilt for making her feel down had also made her turn back to face him. The look that was on her face that she tried so hard to hide was visible to him, and he knew she was hurting. "I didn't mean to cause you any grief." he said honestly.

"I know." she said softly

"Gabriella, if you feel like you just need to talk about, you know you can, if you feel up to it." he said as he gave her hand a light squeeze.

"I...I..don't know if I'm strong...."she barely got out almost finding herself at the brink of tears.

"You are strong, Gabby. You have survive out here own your own for I don't know how long." he said trying evoke more confidence In herself.

"Yes, I been on my own and yes it has been one of the most hardest and horrible experience ever, and I had to face it on my own.. and still have too." she said now as tears ran from her eyes down her face, dropping to the oversize t'shirt that was covering her.

"No! You don't Gabriella, not anymore, you have me, I will be here for you." Chad said meaning every word he spoke as he felt his heart pang at her words. Gabriella didn't know how to react or what words would fit. So she said the only thing that came to mind,

"Chad..I don't know what to say...you have done so much already for me, how could I ask for even more." she said slight shocked at his proposal, but unbelievably happy at the same time.

"You don't have to, I offered." he told her with a light-heart smile.

"It don't have to be just you anymore, it can be me and you for now on." he said as he got up and went over to sit next to her.

"God..how can I be so lucky to have someone like you by my side." she smile looking up at him.

"I haven't had anybody to make me feel safe or to take me in like this since my parents had abandon me, since I was kicked out of college, since I was left on my own. I don't know how they are even doing. I haven't talked to them in what seems like forever or any of my friends for that matter. Its been an experience that has damage me." she spilled out as tears overflowed her eyes once again this time running none stop. Chad couldn't say or do anything after that, so he tried to comfort her the best way he knew possible. He grabbed her and pulled her to him so she could cry her eyes out onto his shirt.

"I could have done so much with my life but I fail myself and my parents completely. I regret it still to this very day. A part of me want to go back and change things, to not have let down myself, my parents and everyone else. But then that would have meant I never would have met you. You have honestly been so nice and caring, a true person and someone I could called a friend." she said as her tears began to dry up and her breathing becoming more stable.

"You have something about you that is really special. So don't bring yourself down, whatever mistake that you had, just think about it as something good. Even if it wasn't, something good did come from it, and that was me meeting you and you having someone to lean on." he told her while her head was still laying on top of his chest as he slowly rubbed her her upper arm.

"Thank you, Chad." Gabriella said with truth in every word quickly looking up at him, seeing a small smile featured on his lips.

"Anytime." he said before she turned and leaned her head back against his chest.

**A/N: I really hope you all like it!!! plz R&R:)!!!!**


	5. Hanging Out pt1

**A/N: Okay this is the next chapter, I hope you like it:)!!**

**Chapter 4: Hanging Out pt. 1**

**P.S. Thanks so much cassieburleson for your reviews")!!**

"Gabriella, are you ready to go." Chad shouted from downstairs.

Gabriella, who was rushing to get dress upstairs in her room to go with Chad to watch him practice with his teammates had threw on a pair of her dark blue skinny legs jeans, a white fitted t-shirts and her only pair of shoes which were a pair of black ballet flats. She quickly threw her hair up into a high ponytail. She didn't need any makeup because her skin was perfect as is, so she just apply lip gloss to her lips and with that she left the room.

"I'm ready now." she yelled jogging her way downstairs towards Chad, who was waiting in the hall leading to the front door.

"About time..slow poke." he joked as he caught her eye after looking up from grabbing his bat that was resting on the wall beside him. He also saw her gasped in mocked hurtfulness with her hand against her chest at his comment, causing him to smirk and for her to playfully hit his arm in response.

Chad was wearing his practice uniform**(A/N: I Don't Dance)** with his hair once again tied back into a ponytail that was covered by his teams official baseball cap.

"Lets head out." he said causally. So with that they were both out the door and heading for the car.

Getting inside, Chad instantly let the roof back and threw on his aviators while at the same time Gabriella had buckled up. Pulling out the driveway, they were finally on the there way to the stadium. It was a perfect day Chad would say. The wind was delivering cool breezes that flow spontaneous, the sun was holding back its penetrating rays giving the sky a light glow and the atmosphere a warm aroma.

The wind constantly blew Gabriella's hair into her face so therefore she had to constantly remove it. And at the moment when she reached to moved what the wind once again blew in her face Chad spoke..

"Hey, you wanna go someplace afterward." he asked her because honestly he didn't want to go straight home right from practice, but to go out.

"Um..yeah sure." she answered hesitantly as she tucked away a piece of stray hair back behind her ear. "Do you have an idea where?" she asked

"Now, no but I will." he said while taking quick glances in between her and the road ahead of him.

It was somewhat about 15 minutes later when they had finally arrived and parked in the stadium's parking lot which was nearly empty because of the simple fact that there where no scheduled games therefore the lot was pretty much empty excepted for the cars that belonged to the players and the coaches, leaving the public off limits to enter. Walking through the huge doors of the stadium, he then lead Gabriella to where the team would most likely be and that would most likely be the dugout. Just before entering, he stopped her by casually taking hold of her elbow. Turning to him is when he finally spoke..

"I want you to meet the people that has became like a second family to me." he said and open the door. Stepping in all the attention was suddenly drawn to him and the person that was standing besides him, as all current conversions were ceased at there sudden appearance.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

"About time, man." he heard someone say and knew instantly who that someone was. "And I'm not talking about your tardiest either." he finished it off chuckling as the rest of the team followed. Will was the pitcher for the team who Chad happens to befriend and who he was closer to than the rest of them.

"Whatever man." Chad said almost smirking himself while Gabriella began to blush over the comment that was made by his friend.

"Who's this." Will asked looking from Gabriella back to Chad once he was standing in front of them.

"Hey! I want to introduce someone to you all." Chad spoke out loud. After getting everyone's attention he introduced her. "This is Gabriella, and she is a good friend of mines, so don't try anything, alright Will." he said and directing the last part to his friend.

"Alright man." Will said putting his hands up in a defeated manner.

She heard welcomes, whistles, and flirty remarks all at the same time not sure who they were coming from so she just smiled at everyone.

"Nice to finally meet the people that Chad here has spoke so fondly of." she said sweetly.

After everyone had finished mingling and had started to go back to there original conversions in came the coach.

"Alright, lets hit the field everybody." the coach said and everyone left the dugout and walk onto the field, leaving only Chad and Gabriella by themselves.

"Hey coach, I want you to meet someone." Chad said. Right then the coach turned and spoke..

"Alright." he said interested in who the person was that one of his best players wanted to introduced to him.

"Her name is Gabriella, and she is a good friend of mines." he said draping an arm over her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. With that she looked up to see his expression and couldn't help but to feel special.

"Nice to have meet you miss Gabriella." he said politely. "Chad, be on the field as soon as possible. Practice is about to start." he finished and Chad nodded in response as the man walked off from the two.

"Okay, Gabby I have to go, but here is some cash if you get hungry or need something." he said

handing her a 100 dollar bill. That's all he had at that moment.

"..Okay..." she said shocked. A hundred dollars to her right then seemed like she had won the lottery or hit the jackpot. She haven't seen a hundred dollar bill in awhile or any money for that matter. She almost refused it, because of his already generosity, but then again she knew she would be there for a bit and she would of course get hungry, so she gladly accepted it.

After that he told her where she could found the con-section stand and that the bleachers where just outside if she were to use the exit from the dugout. With that they left and Chad went to the field and Gabriella to the stands to watch.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Now on the field, Chad learned that they would be playing a scrimmage game. So after getting placed on a team, they started to play ball. Now up to bat, Chad swung a practice swing and stepped up to the mate.

"Look who's up to bat, the man himself." his friend Will joked as he stood on the pitchers mound.

"You, right." Chad joked back taking another practice swing look straight at his friend while doing so.

"Yeah just be ready for these fire balls coming at cha." Will joked again.

"Come on you two, lets get this started already." they heard some of there teammates say.

"Alright chill, geez." Chad said smirking.

"Ready." He told his friend as if it was a que to throw the ball.

"Yeah man." with that he wined his arm up and let it ripped.

"Strike one." Chad heard the referee say.

"It's alright Chad, you got it." he heard Gabriella shout out form the stands happily for his encouragement. Turning to show his appreciation with a smile, he then heard his team when they threw in some side remarks of there own.

"Yeah, real funny." he said. "Just throw the ball." directing the attention to Will.

"Touchy, are we." Will joked causing Chad to smirk silently at his friends comment. Pitching the ball again, he didn't strike out but instead he hit a home run.

"Go! Chad." Gabriella cheered and clapped as he ran to through all the base and back home. That hit caused for his team to gain 3 additional points to there already 2. The score was 5 to there 3.

Now standing by the gate, she saw Chad jogging towards her so she decided to congratulate him again on his home run.

"Good job." she said truly happy for him.

"Thank you." he said proudly. " I had to show the team who they messing with." he joked causing her to smirk in response.

"Oh yeah because your the Man!." she said sarcastically/joked.

"That hurt Gabby." he said in mocked sadness as she giggle at his facial expression.

The game continue on for another hour an a half. When practice was over, they both stopped by the con-section stand and order two hot and two sodas before walking out of the stadium.

"So, where are we going." Gabriella asked curious before taking a bite form her hot dog.

"Shopping." was all the Chad said as he also took another bite form his hot dog and got into his car with Gabriella right by his side once again shocked at his proposal.

**A/N: Please forgive me for any mistakes for this chapter and for the previous ones also. **

**I hoped you like it. Part 2 will be up soon so look out for that. Please leave a review:)!!!**


	6. Hanging Out pt 2

**A/N: this is part 2. of the chapter Hanging Out. Hope you like it")**

**P.S: THANK YOU 2 EVERYONE WHO HAS MADE A COMMENT ON MY STORY & FOR TAKING THE TIME OUT JUST 2 REED IT:)!!!!!!**

**Chapter 5: Hanging Out pt.2**

"Shopping! okay, breathe Gabriella." she thought panicking inwardly. How do you respond or even act for that matter, when you are asked to go shopping. No not just regular shopping, but the kind of shopping where you can pick anything and get everything you want without having to even pay for any of it, by an millionaire. Not just any millionaire but a famous millionaire. That's in her case you're living with. But she knew that and it wasn't in her character that she would take advantage of the situation by any means, but to be only grateful for anything at this point. which unbeknownst to her now would be more than she even expected!

"So, what do you say." he said snapping her out of her own thoughts before taking another sip of his fountain drink.

"What do I say." she thought quickly. I say, "How can a girl turn down shopping." she said still trying to get out of her shocked state of mind. Smiling nonetheless.

"Okay then." he said with a genuine smile after seeing her reaction to his idea of hanging out. Chad knew shopping wasn't his thing, but he also knew that he had to do it for her, he wanted to. She needed this and he wanted to provide her with the things that she personally couldn't provide for herself.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

It was a little after three in the afternoon when they had arrived at the mall. Getting out, they both headed for the entrance. Entering through the doors, Chad stopped and spoke...

"So Gabriella, where should we head first." he asked her wanting to see just where and what stores she would enjoy shopping at the most.

".......um I don't know." she said feeling stupid at herself for that answer. But it was true in some way because she didn't know or know how to react to the situation. If it was any other occasion, such as her and some of her friends, she would have known instantly. But its different now, and she was stomped and quite embarrassed, once again. She wasn't a seven year older, so why was she acting so clueless. Like she never seen a mail in her life before.

"Hey, look at me." he said cupping her chin in his hand. "It's okay, we can walk around first. And if you see a store that you wanna go in, we can stop and go in, okay." he said letting her know that he understood and didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him.

"Thanks. I'm just a little overwhelmed." she said shyly looking down.

"Hey, it's okay." he said in a optimistic voice trying to perk up her spirit.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Walking while holding small talk, they soon stopped when Gabriella spoke out.

"Hey lets stop by this one." she said pointing out the store as he turned his head to see just where her finger was directing them to, which was to a Forever 21.

"Okay. Lets go." he said and at that moment she reached out and grabbed his hand instantly leading him inside the store.

As soon as they enter, it was all eyes on them. It was always this way when Chad made an appearance. To him, he felt as if he should be like any other person who came to shop, but he wasn't, but should be because of the simple fact that this was the same mall that he came to continuously for everything and that the people and staff should be accustomed to seeing him. But no, it was as if he just made his first appearance. But one thing he was happy about was that they, his fans or just starstruck people he assumed, didn't come up to him for autographs, in less they were kids around the age of 14 and under. Everyone else would just speak.

But this time he had someone be his side by the name of Gabriella. The girls this time didn't flock towards him like normal, but just sat back and watch as they made they were in and as Gabriella stopped by a rack of dresses that she soon inspected, still holding his hand unaware of it through.

Chad was somewhat satisfied at the gesture.

"This is really cute." Gabriella said to herself but loud enough for Chad to hear as well.

"Yeah, your look great in it." Chad said in all honest, which caused her to blush, unknown to him through.

"Thanks." she said "Lets go over her, I think I see a shirt that might also look great on me." she said /half joke re-stating what Chad said just a second ago.

"Ha ha." he said sarcastically. "You have jokes." he finished it smiling as they both reached the spot where Gabriella had seen the shirt for earlier.

Picking up the shirt, which was a red ruffled blouse with a black belt attached, she knew right then that it would look good on her.

"So Chad what about this blouse?" she asked him holding it up to her neck.

"Yeah it's nice." he said not really knowing much to say about women apparel. Moving around the store more, he saw a couple of girls where one was trying to flirt with him and the other giving Gabriella the look of pure jealous and hate. But she didn't see who or how the strange girl was staring enviously at her because she was once again looking through a rack of clothing.

Grabbing a pair of black tights she said, "Okay Chad, I'm ready to try these on." she said and he nodded. With that they were heading towards the fitting rooms. On their way there Chad said..

"I don't know much about this, but won't you need some shoes or something to go with your outfit?" he said uncertain at his words.

"Um..sure, I didn't want to get to much stuff." she said not really wanting to look like some can of gold digger.

"Gabriella, its not like that. You can get whatever you want. Don't be afraid to pick things up, if you want it, get it." he said walking closer to her, serious.

"I never..i mean...i haven't really adjusted to the idea..i have never had this kind of privilege before." she said not being able to say a complete sentence but more like statements instead.

"Well since you've been a good girl, its my treat." he said as a joke to make her smile but deep down he meant it. He can see how a sweet and kind of a women she was, so it was partially true. "Now lets get those shoes." he said with a smile as he then nodded his head in the direction of the shoe section of the store.

"Well lets go." she shot back with a smile taking a quick glance back at him.

Now surrounded by shoes, Gabriella searched for the perfect pair. And about 5 minutes later she came upon a pair of metallic black stilettos that her eyes seemed to be glued on. Picking the shoe up she look at it in awe and knew that she had to get them, they were the ones.

"So I see you found a pair you like." he said looking at her with the shoes still in her hands.

"I think so." she said gladly. "Now I'm differently ready for the fitting room." she said motioning towards the sign with him following.

Entering through, they seen that the females that were already back there trying on clothing or the ones just hapened to be waiting, had automatically stopped what they were doing and turned to stared at the two, especially Chad.

Gabriella who noticed right off the back coughed and decided to quickly go into a nearby stall.

Leaving Chad to wait and sit on the bench the was furnished inside the room.

About 5 minutes later, Gabriella walked out of the stall wearing the dress she pick up when they had first entered the store, which was a strapless mini dress, that was silky black. She also had the shoes on with it, which matched perfectly with the dress.

"So what do you think?." she asked Chad nervously with a tad bit of shyness added. He didn't say anything, he only stared at her for what seemed like forever. Just admiring her beauty, with that he looked up and was now staring at her completely still without saying a word. The way he was looking at her made her blush profoundly. It was intense and then finally he spoke after shaking off his dazed state and kicking himself mental.

"Um..Gabriella, you look..good, really good." he said truthfully. Standing up he walked towards her with an amazed look upon his face, as she found herself blushing even harder at his words.

"Why, thank you." She said trying to compose herself.

"You're differently getting that." He said with an satisfied huff. How bad he wanted to lick his lips, but choose against. With that she smiled at him and re-entered the dressing room. Coming back out she had on the black tights and the red ruffled blouse that was accessorized with the black belt. She still had on the metallic black stilettos for this outfit also.

"What do you think?" she said this time more confidently.

"What do I think, I think you look great." he said this time without the in between pauses.

"I know." she joked

"I think you do." he said smirking

"Whatever." she said as she playfully rolled her eyes and turned to go and change back to her original clothing. It was as if they were the only ones back there in the fitting room. But that wasn't the case and every female that was present was quite impressed and had a hint of jealous in there eyes at the fact that her boyfriend, unbeknownst to them, could go with her shopping without complaining and just enjoy himself. They were shocked that they could see up close and personal just how the big huge baseball star himself treated his lady. It was like seeing the perfect couple.

About 7 minutes later she was out with both clothes and shoes in hand as they both made there way over to the check out line. Now checking out, Gabriella laid the item on the counter as the cashier gave her the envious eye that this time didn't go unnoticed and so she rolled her eyes at the cashier for her immature behavior. Chad, who momentarily glanced at some shades right on the side of him, didn't catch the scene. After ringing up the items, Chad reached for his wallet in his back pocket and took out his black visa card and swipe it. The total came up to $92.81. Grabbing the bags, they both were out the store in an instant and back into the crowds of cusomers.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Now finding themselves once again walking without an idea of what store they would be shopping at next, well that was right before walking by Victoria's Secret. Gabriella, who was finding herself slowing down, Chad took notice right away and looked at the position where he stood and found himself covered in the light pink florescent glow that couldn't have came from any other store that the mall offered excepted Victoria's Secret.

Tilting his head back, "Gabriella, No, are you seriously gonna dragged me in there." he said incredulously.

"Well Chad I hope I wouldn't have to dragged you, but if it come to that." she joked at the same time still really wanting him to come in with her.

"Okay, but you owe me." he said looking at her as he then found himself getting pulled into the store that screamed the land of women.

Walking in every women in the store including the staff stopped and looked at him with a curious smile. With all the extra attention, he almost found blushing out of embarrassment. Clearly they seen him getting dragged in by Gabriella. And it didn't help that she still had his hand in hers. Walking over to the table the was filled with an assortment of panties, she began to search for the cutest ones with Chad by her side. After finding about 5 cute pairs, she dropped them inside of the black shopping bag made custom for the customers convenience. Walking around the store, she stopped at the of custom fitted bras that were displayed on the store's manikins. Choosing a black laced one, red and white striped one, and a light blue silk one with all matching panties that she added inside the bag along with some of there sleepwear.

"Almost finished, Chad, so lets head over to the bath and body section." she told him

After smelling a couple of secret garden classics, she decided on the limited edition dream angles heavenly enchanted fragrance. After about 30 minutes inside the store, they were finally checking out. Pulling his card out, he once again swipe it to take care of the balance due as the cashier gave her a sly smile and took a look over at Chad, who was to busy signing a mechanical signature to notice.

"How lucky are you!." the cashier told her quietly.

"What?" Gabriella said not getting what she meant and plus she barely heard her.

"I mean, it looks like you got a good one." the cashier said

"Um..we...." getting cut off by Chad, she couldn't give her answer to the cashier.

"Ready." He said looking form her to the cashier, still clueless about the little chat.

"Yeah." she said back with a small smile as the words from the cashier run through her head.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

It was around 9 o clock when they had finally given up on shopping. Gabriella had bags on top of more bags. Which meant more shoes, clothes, accessories, and even a cell phone. She couldn't believe Chad and his generosity or just Chad period. But one thing that they both knew was that they were both tired out of the minds. Finally reaching the car, Chad stacked all the bags into the truck. Now with both sitting inside the car, exhausted.

Gabriella broke the silence,"Thank you so much for everything, Chad." she said sincerely.

"You deserve it." he said with a tired smile as he crank the car up and pulled off with the intention of getting home quickly.

**A/N: kinda long, but I hope it was worth the reed"). Please leave your thoughts!!!!!!**


	7. Getting To Know Who You Are

**A/N: Thank for all your reviews and your time to reed this story. It really means a lot 2 me:)!!!**

**P.S. There will be some unexpected drama and some jealousy. It will be good!!!**

**Chapter 6: Getting To Know Who You Are.**

It was 6:15 when Chad decided to go outback and shoot hoops. It was now 9:30 when Gabriella decided to wake up and walk down the stairs towards the kitchen for some morning breakfast. Entering into the kitchen, she went to the fridge to grabbed the milk, went to the cabinet for a bowl and to the pantry for the cereal. Fixing the cereal, she propped herself onto the bar stool and ate her breakfast quietly. Finishing up, she then put the use dishware into the sink and went in search for Chad, where ever that could be. After checking his room for him and finding that he was not there, she tried the movie room, the gym, and the the living room. He was nowhere, so the only place really left was the backyard.

Going through the kitchen to reach the back door, she stopped right in her tracks at the sight in front of her, as she leaned against the door frame in complete admiration. There was Chad and then there was Chad's body exposed, well all except for his bottom half which was covered with a pair of black sweat pants that he had paired with some white, black, and gray sneakers.

Looking at him form the door, she saw for the first time that not only was his face gorgeous but his body too. It was of perfection. Everything from his shoulder to his abdomen was sculpted beautifully. The sunlight that beamed ever so lightly in the backyard, had seemed to glisten the beads of sweat that was forming and dripping form his body.

Chad who was unaware that he had an audience continued to shoot 3 pointers and lay ups from on the court. Gabriella who just realized that she had been daydreaming decided to step outside.

Now walking towards the court to sit down in one of the lounge chairs that was lining the outside of the court, Chad then stopped when he noticed Gabriella presents.

"Good morning." he said walking over to her with the ball tucked under his arm.

"Good morning to you." she said back trying to focus more on his face more than his bare chest.

"So you wanna play some ball." he asked causally as he stood slightly to the side of her.

"I don't know how." she said honestly because she didn't know how to play the game.

"Well I'll show you." he offered to coach her.

"Okay, but I warned you." she said giving him a look telling him that she differently sucked at this sport.

"Just follow my steps." he reassured her.

Now on the court, Chad position himself into a defensive stance. Showing Gabriella how she should be when playing on defense. Now in the same position as he was in, he stood up and started to dripping the ball in a simple up and down rhythm.

"Okay now Gabby, Imma try to go around you, but you should try and stop me from going around you." he told her as if a father would tell his son, when teaching him how to play the game for the first time. "That's playing defense." he finished

"Okay." she said as if the information he just explain to her had yet to finish processing into her brain.

"That's what I want to hear." he said smiling at her.

Now starting the first round of practice, Chad successful broke through her defense and easily made a lay up, no surprise there!.

"You cheated." she playfully pouted.

"What, you think I cheated?." he said well more like asked.

"You know I don't know how to play Chad, but no, you just had to do some kind of trick." she said folding her arms over her chest as she smile up at him.

"Okay your right, but I had to do it and the look on your face was priceless." he chuckled as she slap his upper arm.

"What about we shoot some hoops and when any one of us makes it, we ask each other a question." he asked her.

"Um..okay." she hesitated because if it was going to be anything like the other tell all conversation, she didn't want to feel the same way as she did afterward.

Now back on the court, Chad handed Gabriella the ball in hopes that she would make it first and could ask a question about him. Since he was the one to come up with a game that would some how expose her for the second time, he didn't want her to feel as if he was pressuring her to open up when she wasn't ready to. Now with the ball, Gabriella moved closer to the goal for a better chance of making a basket. By pure luck, she would have thought, it actually went in.

"What will it be." he asked glad that she did make it.

"Well.. I will start off easy." she said with a smirk. "What is your favorite color?" she asked

"Green." he said easily. Passing the ball to him, Chad stepped back and shot and made the goal.

"So Gabby, what's your favorite color?" he asked using her own question on her.

"Blue." she said. Missing the shot, she handed the ball to him, stepping back a little more he tossed the ball in.

"So tell me, what your favorite thing to do?" he asked wanting to know more about her.

"My favorite thing to do..it would have to be a night out in town with a group of my best friends." she told him. He nodded in agreement. Making the shot, she asked him..

"Who was your high school crush or crushes?. She asked him smiling.

"Wow, um..if I remember correctly her name was Kristina, Kristina Miler. I don't know, I mean she was pretty, but it was just something about her, ya know." he finished looking directly at Gabriella, who didn't say anything but felt something inside of her instead. Stepping back even further, he took a shot and of course made it.

"Okay, the same question. Who was your high school crush or crushes.?" he asked her.

"...we shared the same English class, he was popular and I was a geek, who stayed into her books and aced just about everything. So of course he didn't notice me, so I never....." she faded the last part out. Seeing this, Chad gave her a apologetic look.

"Well then he missed out on someone special." he said looking with all focus aim on her. She game him a smile that made her eyes sparkled with glee.

"Why aren't you the charmer." she said still smiling form his previous statement.

"You can say that." he told her giving her a small smile back. Now back to the game, Gabriella took a shot and made it.

"Chad." she hesitated, no sure if she wanted to ask the question, but it so happened that it flashed through her thoughts at the time. "Your a great guy, so why don't.. you know, Why are you alone?" she asked now feeling kinda uncomfortable at her own question.

It was a moment before Chad spoke and now she was really regretting her question.

"Well to be honest with you." he said walking off the court, he gripped and spun the ball around slowly in his hands as a formed of distraction and time to figure out how to start the conversation he was about to have with her. "One day me and my friend, who you already meet at practice, Will, well me and him went to this party that was held at this club one night. So you know we partied and all and next thing I knew I was asked for a dance from this chick, so you I was having a good time so I said yeah. We started to dance and numbers were exchange afterward. From that we started to hang out and after time we started to date. My friends told me that she was no good, that she was just using me. But it didn't stop me, I was in love with her. We had been dating for 8 months and I never saw any signs of foul play. One day Will told me he saw her and some dude hugged up together at some bar or something. I didn't know who to believe, so I didn't believe nobody. As time went on, she started to act weird and would make up excuses on why she couldn't come to any more of my games or practices and whatever. So one day her phone rung and I probably shouldn't have answered it, but I did. I had to know for myself if she was cheating on me. So I answered her phone an what I heard I couldn't believe. It was this dude who said that he was with her and had been for about a year and he asked me who was this and I told him who I was and the next thing I knew, she came down the stairs and caught me yelling with him on the phone. She was angry that I answered her phone, I was angry that I had been cheated by the girl I thought had loved me back, but I guess not. So I hung up the phone and started to yelled at her. In simple form, I told her to get out and that it was over. She had hurt me and I didn't want to deal with anything that involved her. I felt like a complete jackass for not believing my best friend, embarrassed that I had been played, and like a idiot for being use." Chad said now trying to suppressed his anger when he felt his temper raised. Gabriella seeing this had reached out to console him, as she lightly squeezed his hand.

Giving her a sad smile, "Hey, that was the past, tssh I,m fine." he told to her, but she seen in his eyes that, that memory brought back a painfully time in his life.

"Well then she missed out on someone special." she said rephrasing what he told her earlier with her signature smile. And at that moment, she saw his mood change to one of slight sadness to one of content, looking inside his eyes. Smiling, he stared at her with unreadable eyes but she didn't look away. Something kept her eyes locked with his in with seemed as if it would go on for forever, but he broke the connection.

"How about we go out to dinner..tonight." He said out of the blue taking Gabriella by surprise.

"....Sure, that sounds nice." she said causally but inside she was screaming. Over the last week, she had been feeling differently about him. To her, he was like her Knight in Shinning Armour. What she was feeling was more the friendliness. Her feeling were deeper and coming rather quickly but she didn't care anymore. Because he was there to pick her up and still is there. She had opened up to him about things that she would have never said to anyone else. She feels as if she could say or do anything around him and not be judge. He was everything she could imagine her dream boyfriend or future husband to be. And Chad summed was the all-in-one package.

Chad didn't know what he was feeling but whatever it was he sure didn't want it to end. She had came into his life unexpectedly and now all he expected and wanted was her. She was the kind of person, women that he could find himself marring, committing his whole being to. She is

special, she is beautifully, she is a genuine good person. And he wanted to be around at all times. His friends like her, but most of all his best friend approved of her and this time he listened. She was the one.

**A/N: This chapter revealed some unexpected things of which I hope you all enjoyed!! Forgive me for any mistakes!!! **


	8. A Dinner and An Altercation!

**A/N: okay this chapter will have a surprise in it that I hope you all will enjoy!!! now that it clear to them that they have feeling for one another with out each one of them knowing it. The story will be added with some drama and angst, but not for 2 long. **

**P.S. I know the story has been a slow start but now it will be heating up in all ways, so stick with me!!!**

**Chapter 8: A Dinner... and An Altercation!**

They were both now in their rooms getting ready for tonight's dinner outing. Chad, who decided on wearing a black blazer with an crisp white button down under it, that he wore with a pair of dark blue denim jeans top with a pair of black dress shoes. His only accessory was a Marc Jacob's watch. Gabriella decided on the silky black strapless mini dress that she paired with the black metallic heels. She wore her hair wavy and down. Her make-up consisted of silver eye shadow, black mascara, and a light pink lip gloss. Her accessories were dangling silver earrings with matching bracelets. Now looking over herself one last time, she then left the room feeling and looking beautiful, for once in a long time. Walking to Chad's door, she knocked and stop when she heard his voice.

"I'm descent, you can come in." He said through the closed door. Slowly making her way in, Chad looked up for where he was sitting which was on his bed, where he was tying to finish putting on his shoes.

"Give me sec" he said with his shoes finally on. Now completely in, Chad still didn't look up to acknowledge her presents as he then picked up his watch that was laying on the night stand besides him. Now securing the watch around his wrist, he finally look up and caught the sight of Gabriella standing by the now closed door and was instantly blown away by her appearance.

He didn't say anything because his mouth denied him the privilege, so he just stared. Locking eyes with her and keeping them locked at the same time he spoke."You look...wow..absolutely amazing, Gabriella." he said getting up and walking towards a now extremely blushing Gabriella, who also kept up with his paralyzed stares toward her.

"Well you don't look bad yourself, Mr. Danforth." she playfully flirted. Smiling briefly, he once again found himself in a daze. Catching himself, he mentally shook his body back to reality.

"Well lets go then, Miss. Montez." Chad said in a really sexy voice that caused a wave of heat to travel over Gabriella's body in a flash.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Turning into the parking lot of the previously anonymous restaurant, they got out and headed for the entrance. Entering in The Rosebud, which was a fine Italian restaurant, walking in they were treated instantly with a waiter and then immediately seated right after. Being lead to their table, people that were already enjoying their dinner stopped and soon found themselves amazed by his all of a sudden appearance. Some getting up just to shake his hand while others just smiled and admire his presence. After the meet and greet of some anonymous fans, both Chad and Gabriella had took their seats in a more secluded area of the restaurant.

"Here are your menus, I will be back soon to take your orders." handling them the menus, the waiter then turned and soon left their table.

"So Gabby what would like to drink." Chad asked opening the menu up and turning it to the beverage section.

"Um..I don't know?" she said with uncertainty as she scanned through the selection of beverages that they offered. "Maybe a Martini." she said as her drink of choice. "What about you?" she asked

"I"ll get the Peroni." he said. Its a popular Italian beer. Around that time the waiter had came back for their orders.

"So what will it be?" he waiter asked friendly.

"For me, It will be the Lasagna with Ricotta and Radicchio, the drink a Peroni." Chad said.

"For me, I will have the Shrimp Alfredo and the drink a Red Apple Martini." Gabriella said politely. With that the waiter wrote there orders down, nodded, and left in the direction of the kitchen.

25 minutes later the orders arrived at there table. In between waiting for it to arrive, they talked about everything and nothing as a form of distraction from the time it took. Now with there desired meals seated in front of them, they thank the waiter and began to eat and continued there conversation.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Being seated by a waitress at a table near the back of the restaurant by the secluded area or VIP section, She automatically recognized the person who was sitting with his back towards her by his head of curly hair.

"Waiter I would like to request a seat in the VIP section." the women told the waiter smugly.

"Okay, follow me then." the waiter said as he grabbed the menu from off the table and lead the way.

Now seated with order in place, the waiter left her table. Glancing over to the table where her ex-boyfriend Chad Danforth and his supposed girlfriend unbeknownst to her were chatting away. Genuinely interested in each others conversation.

"Okay so maybe there in love." she thought to herself a tad disappointed, which she hated to admit even to herself. Because for one she still loved him. Yes, after all she had done to him, she found out later that he was the one she loved. Secondly, she was angry at herself for blowing such a good thing and now it was probably to late to correct anything between the two of them. Getting up from her table that was positioned just as you walked in on the left hand side near the corner of the room. Where there's were positioned near the back of the room, right hand corner.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Gabriella seeing the women walking in and being placed at a table had thought of her as just another person. Now she saw that same female walking towards there table and still not thinking anything of her, will expect maybe for a fan or groupie even.

Stopping a couple of inching beside Chad, still unaware of her presence, she spoke. "Hi, Chad."

With that it seem like the air around him was snatched away, instantly growing cold. Feeling and leaving him bare. He knew that voice, and it was one that he was certainly not prepare to hear. He haven't heard from nor wanted to see of his ex Alicia, not after with she had done. He was just getting over it. It seemed now like it had all went down the drain in a span of 5 seconds, the whole 3 months and half, vanished.

Gabriella seeing this got concern and reached across the table and place her hand over his."Chad are you okay." Gabriella asked worriedly, still nothing but a silence that was forced.

"Remember me, Chad." the girl said moving from his side to stand almost at the side of Gabriella, who was still worried and now discombobulated on who this girl could be.

"Chad..what's going on." Gabriella asked him wanting to know what this little ordeal was about.

"Gabriella." he said eyes void from any signs of emotion. "This is...Alicia..my ex I was telling you about." he finished finding his anger coming up like vomit inside him.

"_Oh_." Gabriella said awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable at the situation in front of her.

"Yes, I'm his ex. Who are you?" she asked Gabriella rudely as if she still held some kind of title of importance in his life.

Gabriella a little taken back by the her rudeness decided anyway to let her know who she was. "I'm Chad's..." Gabby was cut of by Chad who seemed to be pissed off. "Gabriella you don't owe her an explanation, she has no damn right to ask you that question." he said bitterly, not at Gabby but towards Alicia for her uncalled for question.

"Well who is she?, if she don't owe me an explanation, then you sure do." Alicia said smartly.

It was good that only three couples were seated in that section of the restaurant and that one of them had left a little earlier leaving himself, Gabby and now an unwelcome guest by the name of Alicia isolated form the general public.

This really got Chad upset. Letting out a dry chuckle, he shook his head amazed at her boldest.

"You got some damn nerves coming over here to OUR table, with some jack up ass attitude towards me and especially my guest." Chad said out loud with hostility evidence in his voice.

Gabriella sat there unable to say anything out of pure shock and unsureness of what to do.

"You still didn't answer my question Chad, Who is she." she repeated her question as if what he just said was irrelevant.

"What's wrong with you, uh?" he said extremely angry with her. "What gives you the fucking right to question anything about me or who I'm with now." he said pissed off. He didn't want to bring up the past, but he couldn't think of a better time or situation than right now.

"Because you love me Chad." She said with certainty that caused Gabriella eyes to sadden and her mouth to drop down a notch.

"Do he still love her?." Gabriella thought a little dejected. With that Chad stood up abruptly.

"They told me to stay away from but I didn't, I should have, what a stupid mistake on my part. You cheated and now you mean absolutely nothing to me." he said heatedly with a hint of careless in his voice.

He was so wrapped up in the situation caused by Alicia that he had momentarily ignored Gabriella and now he was starting to regret it.

Dismissing Alicia,"Sorry for completely ruining the dinner like this, Gabriella." he said sincerely when the angry died down in his voice and posture, turning his attention away from Alicia.

"It's okay Chad, it wasn't ruined just unexpectedly interrupted." Gabriella said giving him a weak smile.

"How about we get out of here." he said trying to get back to his normal self.

"Good idea." Gabriella said standing up, she then walked to Chad's side.

Alicia who was frozen from Chad's last sentence just stood there. Thinking about how she just messed up the best thing she had going for herself. Walking out, Chad with Gabriella by his side had stopped abruptly in his track by Alicia's words.

"But I love you Chad." she said.

Turning around to face her, he said. "But I don't love you..not anymore." and with that he turned around and walked off leaving her behind, as his past not his future.

**A/N: Okay so tell me what cha think?!!!! oh yeah this is not that last of the drama or angst!!!**


	9. Breaking BarriersREVISED

**A/N: This chapter will be surprise also!I hope you like!!!**

**P.S. I started college about 3 weeks ago. I'm taking Culinary Arts classes and so on. So the further we get in2 that my update want be as fast but for right now they should come in the normal time span. **

**Chapter 9: Breaking Barriers **

Sitting on the oversized black leather couch in the living room, Gabriella stared blankly at the large television that sat in front of her-3feet away. It was almost as if she was in a trance but nothing provoke it. Her mind swirled with nothingness. Her only feeling-emptiness, but why?

CGCGCGCGCGCCGC

Chad had stepped out and had been gone for about an hour now. Twisting the key inside the lock, he opened the door. Walking in, he called out for Gabriella but got nothing in return. Stepping further inside, he saw that she was sitting quietly on the couch, legs crossed, in the front room. And with what he thought-watching television.

CGCGCGCGCGCCGC

Now at her side, she still had yet to acknowledge his presence; at that he became concern. "Hey.." he said lightly taking hold of her elbow and breaking her out of meaningless trance. "You alright?" he asked turning fully towards her as he sat down near her.

Slowly turning to face him, she quietly allowed a tear to leak from her eye-down her cheek, letting it fall somewhere below onto her dark denim jeans. Seeing this, Chad had smoothly remove his hand from her elbow to cupped her chin and maneuvered her face so that it now mirrored his on.

"Tell me what's bothering you?." he said worriedly. For as little that he has known Gabriella, he had never seen her in this kind of state. Crying yes..like this never.

"I.. don't know." she said looking at him for some sort of reasoning.

"Is it something I did wrong." he asked doubting himself of every one of his previous actions.

"No. Of course not, Chad, you have been everything that is right." she she sadly but with all honesty. She was then grateful to see that Chad had let out an reassuring breathe of air.

"I guess that's part of why I'm feeling down, because I fell like I'm..empty." she said tugging at the bottom of her shirt, feeling a tad bit embarrassed now.

Chad didn't know how to respond, but he tried anyway. "Well, I know when I have that feeling, I feel like I mean nothing to myself or to anyone for that matter. Like I serve no purpose, or posses nothing and I absolutely hate the feeling, Gabby." he said looking directly into her dark colored eyes.

"That's when I call the one person I know that can lift me back up, you know motivate me, have me feeling like me again." taking a deep breathe, trying to figure out if that was the right time to say anything. "And that's my..mom." he told her looking into her eyes hoping to see some understanding. He knew that it was a sensitive topic with her but he had to be honest and hope to God he wouldn't regret it later on.

Silence instantly surrounded them as that last infamous word fall from Chad's lips. The side effect had caused Gabriella's body to tensed profoundly. After sitting, without words spoken, Chad found himself regretting even trying to help out. He felt like he only worsen the situation and hoped to God that she would say something soon because his attempts continued to fail him.

"....Chad! you know that situation....its not the easy." Gabriella said frustrated and annoyed unexpectedly as she unfolded her legs from under her and allowed them to finally settle on the floor.

"This is what I didn't want." He said running a hand through hair.

"Didn't want what, Chad." she said back discomposed.

".. You getting upset because I mention about my mother." he said letting a bit of her attitude rub off and onto him.

"You brought it up, you know how sensitive I'm about my family." Gabriella said bothered, standing up form the couch, she walked away. Chad really just not knowing how to handle it, confused and a little taken back at the direction it was heading.

"Look, I just don't want you to have to go through that, its not a good feeling to have Gabriella." he said seriously as he got up and walked over towards her.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Standing by the stairway with her arms folded over her chest and attention everywhere else but on Chad, who was making his way over. Now standing in front of her, he spoke.

"_Gabby_." he said softly, but she still didn't turn her head to acknowledge him. So he stepped closer and cuffed her chin into his hand and directed it so now she was facing him, but she continued to looked down, so he dropped his hand from her chin.

"_Look at me_." he told her. She did and soon found herself.. her eyes glued to his.

"You have to know, I didn't mean to get you upset and that I was only trying to help. You still are or was going through something that I obviously couldn't help you with. That's why I brought up the subject. Maybe now is the right time for you to call...maybe she can help you..this time." he told her trying to make her understand where he was coming form.

"What are you saying, Chad." Gabriella said looking directly at him. "That you want me to call my parents. Is that it?."

"Yes, Gabriella, that is what I'm saying. I want you to call your parents." Chad said to her. There was a tense silence surrounding them and Chad wanted to break it immediately, so he decided to do it by speaking.

"You said it yourself that you haven't heard or seen from them in awhile...maybe now is the time." she could feel her eyes sting at his words, so she tried to ignore the feeling by responding.

"What do I suppose to say Chad?" she said overwhelmed.

"I honestly don't know Gabby...but I guess you should start off with telling them that your now okay...safe." he said as he took hold of her hand. Gabriella just stood there taking in his words and the feeling of warmth from his hand as he entwined it with hers.

"I don't know if I can do it." she said lacking confidence.

"Gabriella, you have survive living out there on the streets on your own for I don't know how long, so don't tell me you can't do this!" seriousness flowed in the way he told her. "You are strong...I know you are." he said back in his natural voice.

Gabriella couldn't tell you want emotion she was feeling at that moment because they all came at her in a flash..in a rush. But what she did feel was a tear droplet that slid delicately down her face, which came as a surprise when she felt his thumb wiping any trances of it away.

Looking up and into his eyes, he spoke. "I only want the best for you...i know you have been through a lot and I don't want you to have to go through that anymore, not by yourself. I wanna try and help you get over what you think are failures for yourself but I need you to believe in me, trust me..Gabriella." Chad said hoping she would come around.

Gabriella couldn't believe him. He was like no other person she had ever met before or been with. He made her ex-boyfriend seem useless and an complete waste of her time. Her girlfriends more like associates, even if they weren't. But he was just on another level from the rest.. and he actually cared.

Thinking about this brought even more emotionally side effects. And now she found herself tearing up double the amount as before with Chad wiping them away twice as fast.

"I have never had someone to say those thing about me or to care so much..and I don't know what I would ever do wi....." but she was cut off by his lip's landing smoothly on her's, effortless taking her breathe away.

Surprised, she quickly regain her composer and instantly kissed him back. And at that moment, she felt as if she was stepping in quicksand, like she was slowly falling through his strong arms and his tight hold. So in hopes to keep standing, she tied her arms around his neck. There was no other word to describe the feeling...except for unbelievable.

With one hand around her lower back, he pulled her closer. The other behind her neck, running up and through her loose hair. Kissing her with everything his soul consisted of, he felt as if he was on fire. He couldn't quite described the feeling nor did he want it to end.

"Umm." she moaned.

After being pushed gently against a near by wall, which she hit with a light thump, they continued to kiss passionately. As Chad maneuvered his tongue in between her lips, she bit his causing him to inwardly groan. Lost in nothing but pure bliss until air became necessary. Pulling away and breathing uncontrollably, they rested their foreheads against each others. Feeling the way their bodies moved up and down simultaneously, trying to stable itself as once before.

Chad then removed his hand from behind her neck, his forehead from hers, lifting up her chin to stare straight into her eyes. He wanted to see first hand just what she was feeling through the look of them. Looking directly at him, so close, seeing the intensity in his own, only caused her heart to pump even faster. She could barely move so she decided on speaking.

"I'll call." she said just above a whisper, one that Chad heard clearly, so he let out a small breathe of air, as he rested his head back on top of hers.

They didn't have to say a word because there bodies told them everything they needed to know.

**A/N: took me a while to finished this because I've been busy but I hope u all enjoyed it!!!!**


	10. Hello,It's MeGabriella

**A/N: This chapter will be a little surprising also!I hope you like!!!**

**P.S: Sorry 4 the wait. I've been busy, very busy...with school and life period!!!**

**I want 2 thank: Aika08, LIV3xLAUGHxLOV3, cathylynzee, MoonlightDreamz, BabyGlover. And everyone else who I have thanked in the past chapters for R&R:)!!!! **

**Chapter 9: _Hello_,.... It's Me... Gabriella. **

As Gabriella sat outback on the patio, legs tucked underneath her, with cell phone clinched in the palm of her hands. Trying to build up some type of encouragement to dial those 7 digits that at the moment should have been erased from her brain a long time ago-or at least blurred. Studying the phone as if it was an foreign object, still couldn't quite mustered up the ability to call her mother.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Chad who was exercising inside of his in-home gym, hadn't known that Gabriella was outside contemplating on whether or not if she was strong enough to interact with her past. Her mother.

Getting off of the treadmill, now sweating excessively form his vigorous workout. Grabbing a towel, he wiped himself off and walk out of the room towards the kitchen. Now inside where he pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge, he went to the back door where he heard and seen Gabriella outside procrastinating on what he could only think to be her phone call to her mother.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

"Hey, gorgeous." he said with a light smile as he opened and stepped out the back door, leading to the patio, bare chested with a dry towel wrapped around his neck.

Giving him an even lighter smile, she responded. "Hi, handsome." Now at her side, he took a seat.

"Let me guess, you haven't called yet?" Chad said eying the phone that Gabriella had in her hand, fiddling around with it.

"No..i..how hard can it be to call your own mother?" Gabriella said frustrated at her attempts and how they really weren't any at all.

Chad didn't have a response to that, so there was silence.

"It could be very hard given your situation Gabriella, but just don't think to much into it." Chad told her, after gathering up loose words that were bouncing around inside his head.

"What do you mean, don't think to much into it?" Gabriella asked him a little discombobulated.

"I'm saying to think of it as if you were calling a friend." Chad told her

"But its not." she responded

"But it should be just as easy if you were." he said as he seen her facial expression change from one of previous slight confusion to one of understanding.

With that, Chad leaned over and kissed Gabriella's lips in a soft but satisfying manner as she returned one with the same meaning as her hand rested on his cut chest, causing them both to be pleased with the results.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Chad had left her alone for her own personal and private time for the long awaited phone call to her mother, that he himself haven't even heard anything of, from.. out of Gabriella's own mouth but that was besides the point.

As Gabriella sat there, she felt as if she had built up enough courage to make that call. Flipping the phone open, she dialed the number to the resident of which she once resigned. Waiting nervously on the other end as the phone continued to ring. It felt as if ringing went on for hours until a voice spoke suddenly, taking most of the air out of her.

"_Hello... may I ask who's calling?" the voice said through the phone_

".....It's me....Gabriella." after those words were said, silence rang through out the line.

"Hello..are you still there." Gabriella asked cautiously into the phone.

"_Yes..um did you just say..Gabriella." the women asked anxiously_

"Yes, mom..its me Gabreilla, your daughter."

With that said the only thing expressed afterward were tears of joy from both individuals. Her mother, Karen, who broke down into tears on the other end as if all what she had done wrong with parenting her daughter, had came back on her and hard. Gabriella, hearing this couldn't restrain her emotion any longer either. Allowing her watered fulled eyes to leaked out droplets of her mixed feelings pertaining the current situation.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Chad who was inside in the kitchen as he decided to make lunch for the both of them. Remembering that Gabriella loves anything with pasta, he choose the original spaghetti dish to cook for the both of them. But he was still worried on how she or just how her mother would respond or react to the whole remembrance of her lost daughter.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

As the tears subsided, they both continued on their conversation.

"_Gabriella...I'm so happy that your okay." her mother honestly told her. _

"Thank you for being concern and yes, I am safe..now." Gabriella said with a smile as she glanced over at the house, catching the sight of Chad's back through the glass door.

"_..Where are you?" her mother asked _

"I'm not..we're not to far away."

"_Can I asked you a question, Gabriella?" Karen said. _

"What is it?" Gabriella said to her.

"_When you said we're not to far away..was you implying that there was another? And if it is then who?"_

Gabriella didn't think she deserved answers to those questions but she decided to humor her anyways with the answers.

"Well, its how it sounds. I'm not by myself anymore. I been blessed with a person that has an humane heart. I shouldn't be telling you this but I.I think I might be..in love him.

"_Well..that's good. I hope your happy with him." she told her daughter. _

"Thanks..well I'll call you later." Gabriella said

"_Wait...I'm cooking dinner Saturday night and I was hoping maybe if you like to..you would come over, you and your partner for dinner." she asked hopefully. _

"Um..maybe." was her only response.

"_Oh, okay well I'll talk to you later." she said before she hung up to finally end the phone call._

The question had Gabriella thinking, should she or shouldn't she take the invite for her mother as she got up and headed inside.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Walking in, the aroma from the meal hit her like a ton of bricks. She smiled gratefully at his thoughtfulness. Seeing him setting up plates on the table, she went over and kissed him on the cheek letting it linger a little while after. Turning around to face her, he smile leaning in for a peck on her lips.

"So you fixed spaghetti I see." Gabriella said playfully

"Yes and I hope you will enjoy it to." Chad said back with a smile.

"Most differently." she flirtatiously responded as they then both settle down to eat their meal.

"So how was the phone call." he asked

"Average, I guess."

"Average?"

"Well, okay we talked about some things, but the most surprising was when she invited me over for dinner..Saturday, like what happen didn't happen at all."

"She asked you over, so maybe that's a start."

"Maybe, and that's what I told her..Maybe."

**A/N: the next chapter well be the dinner. And it will most certainly be surprising!!!**


	11. Prologue to Chapter 12 & 13

**Prologue to Chapter 12: A Revealing Dinner**

**Gabriella P.O.V.**

Saturday was today and with that it meant the dinner. The dinner that will be so unpredictable and right now so nerve reckoning, that I really don't know if I could go through with it. What if things come out that weren't talk about during the conversation over the phone. What if my family doesn't approve of the circumstances of which came to be me and Chad. Not that I ask or need there approval. I just don't need a unnecessary conflict. What if I can't handle seeing my family face to face. I just don't want to relive the past anymore.

After packing portable foods for the five hour drive to my parents house, I went upstairs to my room to finish packing for the weekend. Stuffing my duffel bag to the max, I then went back down stairs to sit it by the doorway where Chad had some of his bags already gathered.

Speaking of Chad, where is he?

**End of P.O.V. **

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Where was Chad? He was upstairs on the phone having a conversation with his coach. Telling him how he wasn't going to be able to make it to practice today due to a family emergency. After he had ended that conversation, he headed downstairs to find Gabriella so they could finally get on the road. Making his way downstairs, he called out her name

"Gabriella."

"In the kitchen." she said back from her position on the bar stool.

"You ready?" he asked stopping in front of her.

"....No, but its something I have to do....need to do." she said managing to smile weakly. Looking at her facial features, he could tell that she was a little stressed out over her family matters.

"Maybe it will surprise the both of us you know..in a good way." he said trying to lighten up her mood, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

With a light smile, she got up, grabbed his hand, and said "Lets go." leading him to the front door where the bags were all ready set to go. Grabbing the two messenger and duffel bags, he locked up and headed to his car.

Putting the bags in the trunk of the car, they both got in and drove off towards the place where not only will her suspicions be revealed but also a confession will be told.

**A/N: Ummmm, what will happen? what confeesion will be told? you will have to wait and see. that was the prologue to the chapter 12! I hope that I have y'all minds running with ideas of what you will think will happen at this dinner or just the weekend period!! I want disappoint:)!!!**


	12. A Revealing DinnerREVISED

**A/N: Okay this chapter will enter 2 more temporary character. Her dad(Dan Montez)& her sister (Amy Montez). I hope you all will enjoy!!!**

**P.S. I will like to thank especially Aika08 4 your continuous support!! thank you") and everyone else who even if you don't review but you have continued to reed, thank you. **

**Chapter 12: A Revealing Dinner**

Having been on the road for a good 3½ hours, they both found themselves talking about nothing and everything. Conversations about the past and present-childhood and adulthood. Now that they are a couple, it was talks about their relationship and of which the grounds it started from. Taking turns with the wheel, so they both could squeeze in a little nap before arriving to the family dinner had just almost took the edge off of them both.

"Chad..about my family." Gabriella said cutting through the pleasant silence that was between the two.

Chad who had momentarily took his eyes off of the road to glance over towards her, responded to her hesitation. "What about them?" he asked matching her tone.

"My mom, who once in my life I could have called my best friend, but now I really don't even feel comfortable calling my mother." she explained

Chad who didn't respond only because he felt as if his input was unnecessary and that just listening would be more helpful..useful, for the both of them.

"My dad..who was the one that I thought would always protect me, was the one to let me go. He throw me away and that's how I ended up staying out in the street before you. I was homeless, out on my own with no directions, I had no clue what to expect or do." she finished feeling her eyes burn with stubborn tears that wanted to do nothing but to pour out.

He was contemplating on whether or not he should say something but before he could come with his decision, she spoke again.

"And guess who went along with it, _Chad_." she said sadly frustrated.

"Who." he said becoming nostalgic from her self-confession about her family.

"My mother, my own mother. She didn't even try to stop him from making the decision. And yes, she apologized but that isn't enough. I'm not ready to except it." Gabriella said

"You don't and don't let anyone rush you into acceptance. It will take time and they will have to be patient." he told her for the first time speaking ever since she had started.

"Thank you Chad for listening to me pour out my feelings about my family." she told to him.

"That's what I'm here for... and all the above." he told her holding back his own feeling towards her.

"I wouldn't want anyone else." she told him as she smile up at him catching his also as he once again glance over to the passengers seat smiling back.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

"Dan." who was Gabriella's father. "Can you hand me the plates and glasses." Karen asked her husband so she could finish getting the dinner table ready for her daughter and her unknown guest.

"Sure, honey." he said opening the doors to the china cabinet.

He was still, after his daughters hiatus from the family, unsettle at the position of which his daughter in his opinion had faltered there family's image, still to this very day. Having been inform of her supposed appearance had thrown him off balance a little. Yes, he wanted to see his daughter but his inner feelings still was buried deep down, like a thought that you would try to erase but knowing all alone that in no way it was that easy to get rid of.

Having help out with the setting up of the dishes, he then went up stairs. Leaving his wife to finished up the job. With the time whining down, she decided to place the food on the table; steaming hot, so she herself could go freshen up for tonight.

Going upstairs, she decided on calling Gabriella's sister, Amy, to join them also for dinner. Gabriella didn't have any brothers only a sister, that in this case haven't heard or even seen of ever since she was disowned, which she didn't approve of by any means. Accepting the invite to dinner, she also decide to head home to get ready. It was already 5:30 and dinner always starts at 6:00 o clock..it was tradition.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Gabriella, who guided Chad through her old neighborhood as she looked out of the window like a child who was force to move from the best place he or she had ever known; sad eyes. Only a couple of houses down from her family home, she spoke up.

"There." she said as she pointed to the two storied home, that was groomed to perfection.

Turning in the driveway, that was already occupied by her parents and surprisingly her sister's vehicle, she instantly felt nervous and that she didn't want, but it was not in her control. Parking, they decided not to bring they overnight bags in just yet. Walking up to the door, Chad took her hand into his, kissing her temple. At that little jester, it had seemed to put her at ease....almost, but it was nice. He had always seemed to know the right thing to do. Whether he knew it or not...he was her backbone.

Knocking on the dark stain wooden door, both could hear footsteps nearing and in a flash the door flew open.

"Gabri..ella?" A shocked but presently surprise Amy answered while she gave her sister a warm and loving huge that Gabriella herself couldn't do anything but return it, because of her emotions.

"Hi, I'm Amy, Gabriella's oldest sister." she said greeting him with a warm smile.

"Chad Danforth, nice to meet you." he said giving her a light smile, before subtly glancing to his side at Gabriella.

"Chad Danforth...I know that name from somewhere." Amy thought.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Her mother who was already making her way downstairs, seeing as Amy had open the door to greet..her. The daughter that she had only hope would show up and to now have her standing there.. in the front door was so overwhelming as her eyes immediately locked with hers over Amy's shoulder.

Amy, seeing that the attention was somewhat fading away from her to the person unbeknownst to her, standing somewhere in the background.

"Gabriella, I'm so glad your here..that you decided on coming,please come in." Karen said returning back to her normal state, using her motherly tone.

Yes, it was awkward. The way that her mother had spoke the words. As if she was a guest of some sort.

Unaware of the person with Gabriella because of the fact the Amy was blocking his view. She was taken aback at his sudden presence. And at that specific moment, her father had descended down the stairs casting a curious forecast over the entire room. Leaving an unpleasant feel behind and Chad knew right then that nothing good will come from this family dinner.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

As they sat around the fully occupied table, the silence was anything but peaceful or welcoming. As eyes secretly roamed across the table, no one even attempted to breath. Until he spoke up.

**Chad P.O.V.**

"So..Gabriella, where have you been." her father Dan spoke and I knew right then that he was the authoritarian of the family that made all decisions without consultants.

Gabriella who I was sitting next to was battling with once again her emotions. So I reached under the table to squeezed her hand for even more support. With that, she returned the squeezed as a thank you as I then caught her fathers stare.

"Obviously not here." Gabriella responded strongly.

"Young lady, I'm still your father and you will not disrespect me in my house." he said as his wife reached a hand over and touched his arm, signaling for him to calm down.

I wasn't shock but more thrown off then anything. Gabriella who only snorted at her fathers response got a stare like none other for him as he once again choose to speak.

"Now, I ask you again...where have you been." he said trying to bring his voice but to normal.

"Out on the streets where I was thrown to." she said feeling herself about to upchuck on tears.

As I look around the table, I first of all saw her sister who was on the verge of tears, her mother with regret written all over her face and last but not least her father who was staring at her as his eyes barely mirrored any of the emotion that his family was feeling, so I decided that this was the moment for me to speak.

"She was with me." I said as everyone including Gabriella turn towards me.

"I'm sorry..who are you. I didn't get the opportunity to ask?" her mother Karen said to me

"I'm Chad Danforth, ma'am." he told her

"No, who _are_ you?" Dan said suspiciously. And personally I didn't like it.

"Chad Danforth, _sir. _I play for the Chicago Clubs." I answered firmly.

"And by that, how do you know my daughter?" he pressed on

"I helped her." I said incompletely telling all

"And how did _you_ help her." he asked leaning back in his chair a little.

"I saved her form a situation that could have easily have damaged her." I told him

"Chad." Gabriella said softly to me. "You don't have to explain." she finished

"It's okay." I said matching her tone

"What happened to you, Gabriella." her sister asked worried cutting through our talk.

"Nothing Amy..I'm fine." she told her smiling weakly.

"No, I want to know. What happened." her father continued to prolonged the subject.

"Dan." her mother said quietly to him. "Maybe its not the time."

"No it is the time, honey." he said giving me a look that screamed continue on.

"I was heading home from playing that night and that's when I seen her...Gabriella." I said looking from him to her and back to him again.

"So your one of those sports players, I see." he said disapprovingly, ignoring everything i just said.

"And by _tha_t you mean?." I asked him pissed at his implication.

"That's where I knew you from, you play baseball." Amy said, just like her sister she wasn't a sports fan and had little knowlegde of it.

Not looking at her I answered, with my eyes still glued to Dan's. "Yes, I do."

"I don't approved of you with my daughter." he told me as he turned his attention shortly to Gabriella.

"I'm a grown woman, I don't need your approval." Gabriella said stunned at his boldness with fire in her eyes as she stood from her seat. "I knew that this was a bad idea to come back here..I shouldn't have even came."

"Gabriella." her mother said. "I am glad you decide to come..I'm really am."

"Now you listen to me." Dan said standing up as his wife stood with him to bring him back under control. "You and your friend here will NOT talk to me or my wife in that tone."

"I didn't come here from your approval. I came here for her support." I told him standing my ground. "If you care so much you wouldn't have let her go like you did. Im glad I found her that night she was getting attacked...you probably wouldn't even have this opportunity of seeing her, if I haven't."

"You think you're some hero, is that what you want to hear."he told me.

Snorting with my hand folded over my chest. "Wow." I said shaking my head. "I see why she didn't want to return home..I wouldn't either. I told her well maybe it wouldn't be so bad but now that I see it is, I feel bad for encouraging her to come."

"Who do you think you are young man, coming here and talking down on _my_ family." he said with blazing fire in his demeanor.

"I know who I am, and Im in love with your daughter." I told him-them. Looking down at Gabriella's face, I saw the shock and happiness present and at that moment I knew that everything will be alright.

**A/N: that's that!! but that's not the end, the next chapter will be up asap. I know its a lot but please forgive me for any mistakes!!**


	13. Tangible Feelings

**A/N: A Thank You for y'all continuous support. Really.. thank you!!!**

**Chapter 13: Tangible Feelings**

**Chad P.O.V.**

As those words flowed from my mouth, her dad exploded with angry that even frightened his wife and Amy.

"I want you out, NOW!" Dan shouted looking straight at me, but I wasn't moved one bit, I cared nothing for this man and right now that's exactly what I wanted to do...leave from this place and take Gabriella with me away from this man who cared nothing about her or her feelings. Father my ass.

"Fine." I said fed up with his nasty attitude as I grabbed Gabriella's hand heading for the front door- because I wasn't leaving with out her-before I was stop by his words.

"Gabriella, where do you think your going?" Dan said as he began to walk closer to us. A couple of feet ahead of Karen, who stop shortly after him.

"I'm going with Chad, my boyfriend." she said turning around as her words rushed harshly away from her mouth.

"You're not going anywhere and especially not with him!" he told her indirectly pointing the statement towards me.

"Once again, I am a grown women, I can go wherever I want to and _I'm_ going with him... whether you like it or not." she said

"Dad, please don't do this." Amy said walking to him, cutting in out the blue. "Let her go, let her be happy." she said. "Obviously, she's is...with him. She came down here after all that we've put her through and we had done nothing but discouraged her and let her down." she finished. Not wanting to put all the blame on the person who created this mess(her father), so she blamed it on all of them.

Haven been drawn to the words that Amy spoke, I didn't recognize the tears that had begun to run down Gabriella's face. Turning her head softly to face mines, I then set off to wiping them away.

"She rights, honey." Karen started by saying, "But we can't do this to her..not again." she said with a teary voice as she glanced over at us standing about a foot away from the front door.

"If you want to throw your life away once again, help yourself, but don't come back when you see the damage you have done to yourself." Dan said turning away ruffly and heading upstairs.

"I don't care what he thinks, I never really regret anything until I came back here. If I haven't made that mistake, I would have never met Chad, the one person that has treated me like an actually human being. A person with feelings, because I'm not perfect and he knows that but he never turned his back on me, he only helped." Gabriella said. Her eyes leaking out the emotions that she was currently feeling at that specific moment as she took no more time talking. Instead with my hand entwined with hers, we both walked out the front door. Second guessing was of non-exists.

**End of P.O.V.**

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Now in the driveway, Gabriella who suddenly leaned against the car, had let out a distressful sigh. Chad couldn't even began to imagine the thoughts that could be running through her head or the pain that she must be going through right now. So he decided to comfort her by slowly pulling her into him as her body hit his chest softly, throwing his arms around her, is when she really let the rain fall. He could feel every muscle in her body shake due to the affect of her crying.

"I know it hurts baby..but I'm here to help you get throw it..always." Chad said in her hear kindly and consoling.

As the tears subsided, she was able to respond more clearly. "_God_ your amazing, Chad." she told him quietly.

"Come on..we need to go and check in to a hotel." Chad told her as they both began to get inside the car.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Now driving the streets of Chicago in comfortable silence, as they both look out into the night.

"Is the 4 seasons okay with you." he asked glancing over at a emotionally drained Gabriella.

"That's fine." she answered smiling weakly.

Grabbing all bags from the back seat, Chad walked side by side with Gabriella inside the huge beautiful building.

"What a pleasant surprise, What can I do for you Mr. Danforth!" the man greeted him enthusiastically.

"I will like to get one of your best suites ." Chad told the clerk.

"That's not a problem, Mr. Danforth...excellent game against the Socks." the man shouted after Chad had already walked away with Gabriella by his side, rolling his luggage and with her's thrown across his shoulder.

Entering into suite 209, Chad who had instantly sat the load of luggage down, went to check out the place for as Gabriella went to the living area to try and gain control of her right now uncontrollable emotions.

Slightly seeing as Chad had rested against the door frame of the small kitchenette with a can of soda occupying his left hand, she decided to speak.

"Do you _really_ love me, Chad?" she asked as if trying to convince herself of his words as the words somehow surprised her unexpectedly and how just now after everything that has happened, she chose this time to bring up the infamous words of a relationship.

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true..if I didn't mean it." he told her as he had began to move over to the couch that she was lounging on.

Still with no eye contact, he choose to speak the words again.

"I love you, Gabriella..I do." his tone of voice not even including the words had cause a blanket of soothing warmth to cast over her entire body.

Thinking that, that was the right moment to tell him that she felt the same way, she went on to say...

"My mother....." she started off saying "I told my mother."

"Told her what?" he asked wanting for an clearer response.

"That I've..fallen for you." she informed him and for the first time that night had catch his eye.

"Chad..I'm in love with you." and at that moment she would have fought a smile but she had found that all of her sudden burst of complete happiness was trapped inside of her. Running its course through her veins as her face only perceived solemn honesty.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Looking into his eyes, she only saw the intense passion that radiated from his muscular body and hypnotizing eyes. But knew that somewhere in those eyes laid more love for her then she ever thought was possible or even deserved.

"Somehow I don't think I deserve you." she said quietly. At that he took her hand, pulling her closer.

"You don't. You deserve _all of me_." he told her in this low and husky voice and she felt his warm breathe on her ear. He meant every word nonetheless. Hoping mentally that just because he told her I love you, she wouldn't think that those words were only used to try and get her in bed because that wasn't him at all and hope that she knew him better than that.

With an unprivileged wished to responded to his confession, her action of which her brain gave her permission to do, had lean in and captured his lips in the most passionate, blissful, and unforgettable kiss, that had Chad's mind racing with instant thoughts of romancing her.

As the attraction only grow more between the two, it had got the best of them both. Leaning over her, lips still attached, she soon found herself-her back hitting the plush pillows that the couch offered. In her minds, if it was heading were they both knew it was going, she felt as if it was a natural progression of they relationship and wouldn't later hold anything against him. She wanted to, she differently felt that he wanted to, so at the moment, at this stage of their relationship, it was what it was...a statement of each other love for one other.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked already knowing the answer, but felt an obligation to ask.

"_Positive_." she answered once again they began to kiss full on, letting everything go and holding nothing back.

With that said, Chad prolonged no more with pleasing her. Making a smooth transition to removing her shirt as she then quickly lifted his over his head. Kissing any exposed skin that they now had created, Gabriella began to lose control at just that alone. Slowing removing her pants, that he tossed to the floor besides the couch, had started to entertain the rest of her body, making it tremble unexpectedly all over at his hot kisses that seemed to sooth her. Sitting up, he began to unbuckle his pants when Gabriella had offered him the pleasure of doing it herself. Already seeing the bulge, she was somewhat stalled. Pulling them down to his side, he himself finished to remove them as they ended up being somewhere along with her shirt on the floor. In nothing but her underwear and bra and him in his boxers was forced down by her hand placed on the back of his neck. Feeling as his number continued to grow, she began to remove her bra, lifting up a little to unclasped it, she cover herself with one arm throwing her bra away in the other.

"Hey its okay." he told her softly at her covering her chest. With that she slowly removed her arm and Chad gave her a supportive smile after once again capturing her lips with his.

Chad, who couldn't wait any longer or simply didn't want to, had scooted down to remove her panties, which he did effortlessly. Locking eyes with her, he gained the permission that he needed to continue. With that- they were also on the floor. Gathered in between her legs, he bent down one last time before removing his boxers, revealing his manhood. By the look that was plastered upon Gabriella's face told him that she most differently liked what she saw.

Entering slowly inside of her, she let out a small gasp from the sharp pain that it had caused and

with that he decided to take it slow. Adjusting her, he began to pick up the pace a little, causing her to moan louder at his advancement. Caressing his well built body and gripping his side; caused him to growl with satisfactory. As there bodies moved in rhythm making the pleasure even greater than before. As he thrust inside again, she throw her head back in complete bliss. At the rate he was going, she couldn't even barely see. It was all a blur at one point. With his groans and throaty moans, he himself was out of it. As there bodies both released the effects of their love-making, after his final thrusts in and out. Her screams, loud but controlled- his of inwardly groans.

Collapsing on the side of her just barely, neither of them having enough energy to say a word, waited until they both could catch their breaths.

"Damn, girl." he said and she could hear him smile.

"Chad..that was..wow." she responded wildly shocked.

So tried, he wrapped his arms around her in response and grabbed the also plush throw that laid across the back of the couch for decoration, covering them both up as Gabriella then snuggled closer into him, drifting off.

**A/N: I know kinda a long wait! But I was busy and kept nipping at this chapter until I just sat down and finished it!! I hope you all like it!! happy belated Thanksgiving!!**


	14. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Okay I'm sad to say that this is going to be the last chapter to this particular story but good news......I'm writing a sequel to HTMI!!!!! that I will be posting soon after. It won't be as long as this was but it will be just as good. Maybe about 5 to 6 chapter are so, if more ideas pop up i will be adding more. So I hope everyone will look out for that one and support it as well. A big thanks to everyone that has reed or both reed & reviewed my story:) **

**Chapter 14: Home Sweet Home**

After one amazing experience and one of unconcealed words, they were back on the road. The road that would lead them to there safe haven...to her new home.

The ride back was one of understanding. Had now taken the final step; major step in their relationship, it was like the tearing of an important envelope that you couldn't wait to find out what laid inside; awaited. And once you took hold off the it, everything came to the surface and your brain was relieved of all the doubt and uncertainty that once resigned their before that moment.

"You know Gabby, last night made me love you even more, if that was even possible." Chad told her smiling slightly at the thought.

Taken back by his admission, she responded as best as she could. "What you did for me Chad..it was more than enough to make anyone fall crazy in love with you, I'm just glad it was me." she told him.

With that out, she leaned over and kiss him lightly on the lips. Wanting more, because he was driving he settle for less. 4 hours later, they found themselves pulling up in the driveway of the huge estate.

"Home sweet home." Chad said out with a sigh.

Turning off the ignition, finding now was the right time to get more out of the earlier smooch he had received from her, he leaned over taking Gabriella's lips by surprise and kissing them senseless. Parting for air, her hand resting on his chest and her forehead aganist his, taking in his scent; her aroma.

Those words have never been so true to Gabriella before now. Before she knew what would make home so sweet, a place that could bring her so much comfort then before. So pleasing to her senses, her mind...her feelings.

Chad, a person that about 7 months ago was only a stranger that had saved her from a bad situation and brought her to a place in her life that before when it had instantly crumbled beneath her feet, now couldn't believe the place it had landed her; unexpectedly.

A place that now come to think of it, couldn't see herself not belonging; being there at every given minute that didn't persist on dragging her away from it....away from him.

**A/N:** **That's it folks!! at least for this half! It you like it, please review! If you want a sequel, please review and tell me!!! once again to you to everyone who had done anything to support this story!!**

**-love, Karla:)**


End file.
